Too Many Frogs for One Kouhai
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Fran is seeing Frogs, and he thinks he knows who's behind it. Twoshot. Ooc-ness.
1. Chapter 1: Frogs

Too Many Frogs for one Kouhai

Well, I just came up with this randomly one day, and I'm about to subject you to my imagination. If that's not enough to scare you off, I don't know what will. It's BelFran, or B26, so I guess those Yaoi fans out there won't care. Am I talking too much? Just in case, I'll start writing immediately.

5:45 AM

Fran's sleepy teal eyes fluttered open, and he soon yawned and stretched. "Morning already...?" he asked his clock. "... Yep. It's morning." He reached over and turned on the light, and flinched when he saw his room. "What the hell?" he yelped in suprise. He calmed himself, and looked around the room. No matter where he looked, there was a frog in every inch of space, whether it was real or not. Fran looked up, suddenly realizing that his hat was even heavier than usual. Not seeing anything, he slowly took it off. There was a huge bullfrog on his hat, and it geko'd at him when he met it's gaze. "Why are you here?" he questioned the animal.

"Kero!"

"What's your name?"

"Kero!"

"What do you want with me?"

"Kero!"

"Have you heard of Prince the Ripper?"

"...Kero?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Fran put the hat back on, deciding against questioning the frog further. He glanced at his clock and saw several frogs, that seemed to be poisonous, perched on his clock. He moved up to them. "Do you three know why you're here?"

"... KERO!" Fran raised a brow.

"Now there's no need to yell, I just asked a question." Then, the teal-haired boy indigantly got off his bed, taking care not to step on any of the frogs, and started out his room. Before he opened the door, however, he took off his hat again. "You don't mind if I go out for a bit, do you?" he asked the bullfrog.

"Kero."

"Thanks."

Fran then opened the door to leave, calling into his room, "You all just sit tight, I'll be right back." With that, he walked out of the currently frog-infested room, and started down one of the halls that would lead to Belphagor's room. After walking down an annoyingly long hall, Fran saw the room with the name 'Prince' written on the door. He knocked.

...

...

"Fake-prince-senpai? You there?" he called. After receiving no response, the door was kicked open. "I don't have to be polite, you know," he said as he walked into the blood-red colored room, "I can kick down the door if I want. ... Senpai?"

"Give the prince a second, Froggy, he's just finished his morning shower," Bel shouted from behind a door.

"Fine," Fran sighed, sitting down on the prince's bed. 'Why's he showing? It's not even six yet. Maybe he's making sure no one will walk in on him. Things have been more dangerous since Lussuria and that boxing kid broke up...'

After a couple of minutes with Fran being tempted to shout 'it's been more than a second!', the prince finally left the bathroom, wearing pants, but no shirt. "What's up, Froggy?" he asked with the usual cheshire grin.

Fran pointed to his hat. "Why are there frogs all over my room?" he asked.

"Shishishi~! I'll bet they're here for a family reunion," Bel laughed, taking the seat beside Fran. He looked at the bullfrog. "It's your long lost uncle!"

"Real funny, senpai," Fran muttered. He took off his hat and set in in his lap. "You aren't my uncle, right?" he asked the frog.

"Kero."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Bel looked amazed, "Wow, Froggy, I didn't know you could actually talk to frogs."

Fran gave him a deadpan expression, "I can't, senpai."

"Then why'd you talk to it?"

"First of all, senpai, it's a him. I can tell that much. Second of all, frogs are a better audience then you've ever been. They actually say things that matter," Fran explained.

Bel looked a bit taken back by his kouhai's remark. "The prince always says things that matter!"

"Name one thing, senpai," Fran ordered, "then I'll believe you."

"Uh... 'We're out of strawberry ice-cream, prepare to be stabbed'?" the prince quoted himself.

"Nope. We could've found that out on our own, when we saw you standing with several knives in your hand JUST after being told that we're out of strawberry ice-cream. No idea why you like the stuff anyway," Fran said in his droning, monotonous voice.

"Tch. Your opinion doesn't matter," the prince growled. "I'm going out." With that, he stood and started to walk away.

"Why's that, senpai?" Fran asked curiously, following the prince.

"Killing spree," Bel hissed through his teeth. Hearing that, Fran grabbed his arm.

"You can't senpai, Lussuria says you've killed too many people lately already. Kill much more and we'll have to bribe the cops, and I think that would mean trouble for you, senpai," he told the other firmly.

"... Let me go, you aren't allowed to touch the prince," Bel growled. Fran saw then the faintest quiver in Bel's expression. 'Low on humor, I'll have to cheer him up,' Fran sighed to himself.

He reached up as much as he could and patted the top of his hat. Somehow, the frog understood the gesture, and leapt onto the prince's shoulder. "Kero!"

Belphagor looked at the frog seriously. "Fran, why are you so close to the prince?" he asked.

"That's not me, senpai, that's a frog," Fran said, folding his arms.

"I wasn't talking to you, Froggy, I was talking to Fran," Bel said, still looking at the frog.

Fran sighed heavily, "Senpai, you shouldn't name frogs."

"I know, you have such a short lifespan, I really shouldn't get very attached to you," Bel said.

"Senpai, please stop calling me a frog. In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually a person. I'm talking to you right now," Fran told the prince. Bel picked up the bullfrog and put it back on Fran's hat, then leaned down until his eyes were level with Fran's and his face was mere centimeters away from his kouhai's.

"I know, Froggy," he said, "The PRINCE knows."

As soon as he'd finished the sentence, he suddenly pressed his lips against Fran's, an attack that came totally unexpected. Fran was too startled to react immediately, but when he realized that Belphagor was really KISSING him, he pulled back immediately. "Senpai!" he complained with the shock, "What was that about?"

The prince just stood straight again. He looked down. "Don't worry about it." With that, the prince strode away, leaving a very confused Fran behind him. Fran took off his hat once more.

"Did you see that, 'Fran'?" the actual Fran asked the frog.

"Kero!"

"That's never happened before, what was he thinking?"

"Kero!"

"Alright, calm down, I'll take you back to where all your friends are, ne?"

"Kero~!"

And Fran started back towards his room.

-End Chapter

UPDATE! I had all the frog sounds as 'Geko' earlier because I watch Soul Eater and I was POSITIVE Eruka said Geko, not Kero. However, I actually looked up Japanese Frog Noise and found that it was Kero. So... I'm changing it now.

I planned to make this a twoshot, but it may end up with three chapters. If this is already stupid enough, you can ditch this fanfic and read something more intresting, but I personally want to find out how this turns out...  
Fran: Even though YOU'RE the author?  
Me: Yup.  
Fran: Huh.  
Me: Please review~!


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Too Many Frogs for One Kouhai

Thanks for bothering to read chapter two~!

But then again, people love the BelFran, yeah?

Am I getting on your nerves?  
Yes?

Okay, then I'll start writing~

6:15 AM

Fran sat down on his bed and sighed as he saw the many frogs that his senpai had somehow gotten into his room. The sound of croaking was drowning out most of the other sounds in the room, and the large bullfrog on his hat was no exception. There were several tree frogs that looked like they were stuck to the walls, and several spotted frogs on desks and tables. "... Damned senpai...," he cursed, though he could hardly be heard above the croaking.

"VOI! What's with all the racket?" shouted a loud voice above all croaks.

All the frogs fell silent, eyes seeming to bulge out more than normal. One of them apparently went suicidal because of the loudness, and leapt off of a bedpost, hitting the floor with a strangled squeak.

"Aw~, long-haired commander, you made one of these cute young animals take its own life, that's not nice," Fran protested.

"Cute young animal? What the hell?" Squalo kicked open the door and saw Fran's room, immediately wrinkling his nose with disgust. "Fran, why are you keeping frogs?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, ask fake-prince-senpai."

STAB.

A knife flew around the corner and buried itself in Fran's shoulder. In the distance, Fran heard, "I am NOT a FAKE PRINCE!"

Fran sighed and yanked out the knife, detaching the wire attached to his shoulder as well. "What would Bel have to do with this?" asked Squalo in his usual raised voice.

"He decided to get my family together," Fran said sarcastically, rolling his eyes to be sure that Squalo knew he was joking.

"Oh, so that's your uncle?" Squalo asked, pointing up at the bullfrog.

"Cousin," Fran replied.

"Ah."

Fran sighed again and sat back. "Please tell me senpai will get punished for bringing this many frogs into headquarters for no apparent reason."

"Sorry, Fran, he has to get on the boss's nerves to get punished," Squalo told him.

"... Can I move the frogs into Xanxus's room then?"

"Nope, he'll go after you instead."

"Darn it."

An hour later...

"Froggy? Why do you look so angry?" Bel asked.

"I don't want a frog-filled room, senpai. In case you haven't noticed, I have likes and dislikes. I don't dislike frogs, but I do dislike a room filed with the sound of croaking. I would like a quiet room when I sleep. A quiet, not pond-scented room," Fran said firmly.

"..." the prince fell quiet for a while, confused by the sudden seriousness in his kouhai's voice. "Shishishi~?"

Fran gave him a deadpan expression. "Senpai, 'shishishi' does not qualify as a response. 'Shishishi' is not a word."

"The dictionary seems to think so," Bel agreed with his usual grin.

"Senpai, you haven't laid eyes on a dictionary in years. You never know what they might add," Fran told him. 'Has he ever seen a dictionary at all?' the kouhai silently added.

"Who says I haven't seen a dictionary recently?" asked Bel, crossing his arms.

"Senpai, the only book in your entire room is a photo album about you," Fran reminded the prince.

"How do you know that?" the blonde asked instantly, slight panic in his expression. Fran facepalmed.

"Senpai, remember when you asked me what I was reading? Before I could answer, you told me that books were stupid unless they were about you. You proved your point by stabbing me twice, and then you started to ramble about how the only book you have is one about you," Fran explained.

Belphagor started to giggle madly. "Shishishi~! That was fun. Ushishishishi~!"

Fran rolled his eyes and prodded the prince on the shoulder to get his attention again. "Oi, stupid-prince-senpai, why'd you kiss me?" Bel froze, and seriously looked back at Fran.

"The prince never kissed you. Froggy must've had some sexually arousing dream about the prince."

Fran raised a brow. "Oh? Senpai, if that were the case then I would've gone suicidal," Fran told him, then added under his breath, "like that frog..."

"Aww~, Froggy shouldn't think that way, it's totally normal for peasants to have their fantasies about the prince, after all the prince is so handsome and all~!" the older man laughed.

"Yeah, you wish senpai. Now answer the question."

Bel looked back at him. "What question?"

Fran facepalmed again. "Attention span of a fish," he muttered.

STAB.

"Don't insult the prince."

"Whatever," Fran mumbled, pulling the unbloodied knife out of his arm. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" he asked for the second time.

Bel fell silent and turned his gaze on the ground. Fran folded his arms and anticipated the reply that he knew he'd get eventually. After a couple minutes in silence, the prince finally answered.

"Fr...y... s... c...t..."

"Senpai, if your trying to compliment me, thanks, but you're failing," Fran told the prince.

"Fr..g...y... is... c-cu...te," Bel attempted again.

Fran was pretty sure he understood the prince that time, but he didn't believe what he thought he heard. "Senpai, did you just call me cute...?"

Fran asked disbelievingly, taking an experimental step closer to the prince. Bel nodded, looking like he'd just spilled his deepest secret. "Aw~, thanks senpai, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Fran said, taking another cautious step towards the prince. Bel looked up. His face was a deep crimson with a blush that Fran had never seen before.

"Y-you're wel...come...?" Bel managed with a slight, strained grin.

"Aw~, senpai doesn't know how to be nice yet," Fran chuckled. "I can teach you that. Observe." Fran finally walked up as close to Bel as he could be without touching him and moved his hand under the taller man's chin, tilting it up even though he was shorter than Bel. "You have beautiful eyes, senpai." The prince's deep blush deepened further, and he seemed stunned into silence. Fran laughed slightly and gave the prince his personal space back. "Though I can't see them."

Bel complied instantly, moving a hand under his bangs and pushing them up, revealing ice-blue eyes. (A/N: I'm probably going to change his eye color in every B26 fanfiction I write. XD)

Fran froze completely, shocked at the prince for showing him the eyes that he'd tried so long to keep a secret. "Senpai...," he breathed. The prince slowly let his bangs fall back in place, before breathing out and hanging his head.

"Th... pr...nce... l...v...s... y...," Bel whispered so quietly that what he said couldn't be identified.

"Speak up, senpai," Fran pressed.

"Th... pr-i-nce... lo...ve..s... y..ou...," the prince barely managed. Fran's teal eyes widened with shock.

"Senpai... you... you love me...?" Fran repeated. "But that's...!"

Fran really wanted to believe Bel, but after everything he and the prince had been through, he felt that it must be a lie. "Senpai, you're joking, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Bel looked back up and met Fran's gaze. "No," he said in a voice so certain that Fran finally believed it.

"Senpai... I... I love you too!" Fran admitted, wrapping his arms (with some difficulty) around the prince's neck.

Bel was overjoyed, it was written on his face, and clearly expressed through a couple of 'shishishi's'. After a while of just taking everything in, however, it was the prince who decided to wreck the moment.

"Shishi~, what do we do about the frogs?"

Sorry it's so short~!  
Anyway, I'd say that's a fitting ending for a twoshot, right?  
Right?  
Don't worry, I have +20 ideas for fanfics yet, and I'm probably going to work on a Humor one next... for Xanxus and Squalo.. don't want to give away too much, but it's a dinner arguement. XD Well, thx for reading and reviews~! 'Till I write again~!


End file.
